trouble maker
by Volum48
Summary: "Kalian harus menjadi penghibur di pesta pernikahanku nanti! Berlatih lah! Tarikan tarian trouble maker dengan sempurna dan...seksehhh" "Mwoya!" teriak ikan dan monyet itu kompak. HaeHyuk/EunHae ff 1shot. warning inside. DLDR. kalo mau bash boleh kok asal jangan bash karakter


A HaeHyuk/EunHae fanfiction

Warning : Bimbingan orang tua, AU, shounen-ai, hint yaoi, amateur author, OOC, miss typo,bahasa tidak baku, cerita pasaran.

a/n : diketik dalam keadaan kacau balau sehabis rebutan laptop sama kakak perempuan saya. Ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu guru saya yang suka sewot sama saya karna saya dulu pernah salah—asal—ngomong.

Ff ini lagi-lagi terinspirasi dr author di ffn yg judulnya Skip A Beat. Nama authornya saya lupa karena authornya lagi hiatus.

.

.

.

"Hey! Hey! Tunggu kami! YAA!" pemuda berambut brunette itu berteriak panik sambil berlarian mengejar bus. Ketika dilihatnya bus itu makin menjauh, ia menoleh kebelakang, menarik temannnya yang berlari pelan dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Ya! Monyet! Cepatlah!" tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang dipanggil monyet itu menghentikan larinya dan menarik kencang tangan pemuda yang satunya.

"Sudahlah,Hae. Kita sudah terlambat. Kita jalan santai saja. Bukankah tiap hari kita biasa telat?"

"Jalan santai kepalamu! Hari ini di kelasku ada pelajaran bahasa inggris, Hyuk! Kau tahu tidak mungkin aku melawan guru aneh itu."

"Oh—HAH! Ada pelajaran bahasa inggris? Kelasmu, kelasku juga, bodoh!"

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku! Salah siapa kita telat?"

Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi. Jarak dari tempat mereka berada sekarang sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Pagi ini seperti biasa sepasang ikan dan monyet itu memulai hari mereka dengan kacau balau. Tadi malam seperti biasa Donghae menumpang tidur di flat milik Hyukjae. Mereka telat bangun karena pertandingan bola yang mereka tonton sampai subuh. Sebenarnya pertandingan antara aston villa dan real madrid itu hanya sampai jam 2 malam, tapi karena Donghae kalah taruhan, mereka—lebih tepatnya hyukjae—menggila sepanjang malam. Hyukjae menyuruh Donghae keluar tengah malam untuk mengetuk pintu tetangga rumah Hyukjae berulang kali lalu kabur secepat mungkin. Hal itu berulang kali dilakukan hingga akhirnya Donghae tertangkap basah oleh si penghuni rumah. Berterimakasihlah pada wajahnya yang tampan karena ia tidak dimaki-maki tengah malam. Ia hanya mendapat siraman rohani serta cubitan—grepean—manis nan manja dari bibi pemilik rumah. 'Kusumpahi kau jadi pacarku! eh?' Donghae mengutuk Hyukjae dalam hati saat melihat Hyukjae tertawa nista di tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit berlari mereka mengurangi waktu keterlambatan mereka hingga 5 menit. Jadi mereka hanya telat sekitar 5 menit. Beruntung mereka masih diperbolehkan masuk oleh ketua kedsiplinan mereka, Jung Yunho walaupun mereka tetap saja mendapat siraman rohani yang sudah sangat bosan diucapkan oleh ketua kedisiplinan berwajah mesum itu karena HaeHyuk termasuk siswa penganut aliran 'Tiada hari tanpa telat' semenjak 2 tahun lalu mereka resmi menjadi murid di SMA ini.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk manis di kelas mereka menunggu guru bahasa inggris mereka yang terkenal tidak pernah telat dan akan memberikan hukuman yang aneh-aneh pada muridnya yang telat di mata pelajaran yang ia ajar. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia malah belum datang?, ck.

"Hey ikan mokpo!" hyukjae memanggil pemuda itu dengan suara pelan.

"..." Saat didengarnya tidak ada balasan, ia mengulanginya lagi,

"Hey, Hae!" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Donghae tetap diam sambil menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!" kali ini dengan berteriak.

"YA! APA SIH? AKU INI SEDANG MALAS BICARA, TAHU!

"Oh, ya! Kenapa?"

"HARUS GITU SAYA NGASIH TAHU IBU?DASAR BAWEL!" Ups. Lee Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat sadar itu bukan suara Hyukjae, melainkan suara cempreng seorang wanita. Terlebih lagi ia berteriak dan mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan kepada sosok perempuan yang ternyata adalah guru bahasa inggris mereka.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Mrs. Heechul—wanita itu—bergumam pelan dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Tapi seketika wajahnya langsung berubah ceria dengan aura bling-bling di sekitarnya. Sungguh mengerikan. "Baiklah, forgive me because i'm late. I'm gonna married with my boyfriend soon so i will let you have a freetime for a moment kyakakakak." (maafkan aku karena aku terlambat. Aku akan segera menikah dengan pacarku jadi aku akan memberikan kalian jam bebas untuk sebentar.) *bhs. Inggris saya kacau. Maaf kalau ada yg salah*

Seisi kelas terdiam. Entah karena tidak mengerti bahasa inggris yang di ucapkan Mrs. Hee atau mereka mengerti tapi bingung dengan kelakuan gurunya yang cantik tapi sinting itu.

"Ya! Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Kim Kibum! Beritahukan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi kepada teman-temanmu!"

Setelah di artikan Kibum yang pindahan dari Amerika itu, seluruh murid ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Cuma 'oh'? mana ucapan selamatnya?"

"Selamat Miss Hee!"

"Kongguratusesyen Miss Hee!"

" Yang benar kongretulesyen, Hyukjae!" hae bergumam pelan di samping Hyukjae.

"Ah, aku heran ada yang mau menikahi wanita itu, Hae. Dia 'kan aneh." Canda Hyukjae dengan suara sama pelannya.

"hahaha aku juga heran, Hyuk!"

"LEE DONGHAE! LEE HYUKJAE! Kalian dihukum! Jangan kira aku tidak dengar! Keruanganku, sekarang! Dan kalian!" tunjuk heechul pada beberapa siswa yang sudah memakai tas mereka. Jeda sebentar. "Jangan ada yang berani bolos keluar sekolah!" tegas Heechul yang dibalas dengusan kecewa dari para siswa itu. Mereka menurut, tentu saja. Mereka tidak mau memakai kaos ketat sebatas pusar lalu menarikan lagu gee yang di remix lagu chori chori chupke chupke di lapangan seperti alumni mereka yang ketahuan membolos pada jam pelajaran yang dipegang Mrs. Heechul.

.

.

.

"Miss Hee...jadi hukuman kami apa?" Hyukjae berkata takut-takut karena sedari tadi guru bahasa inggris mereka itu hanya memandangi Hyukjae dan Donghae dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan dilipat di dada.

"Hei Lee Hyukjae! Sudah berapa lama rambutmu tidak dipotong?" Hyukjae refleks menyentuh rambutnya yang panjang setengkung dengan warna pirang seperti pisang.

"Aku tidak tahu Miss. A...apa Miss akan menyuruhku memangkas rambut? Yah aku sih tidak masalah kalau di suruh potong rambut, asal jangan sampai botak."

"Yah! Jangan! Jangan dipotong!" tiba-tiba saja Donghae berteriak panik.

"Iya! Jangan! Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu memotong rambut karena kau sangat manis berambut begitu. Bahkan kalau kau pakai seragam perempuan, si ikan ini pasti akan langsung memintamu jadi pacarnya."

"ya! Benar!" Donghae menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan bicara.

"Benarkah begitu?" Hyukjae mengerjap pelan lalu menyeringai. "Hae..Hae oppa.." Hyukjae berkata dengan nada manja yang di buat-buat sambil menggelayut di lengan Donghae. Hyukjae tertawa nista setelah melihat wajah Donghae makin memerah.

"Y-Ya! Kau menjijikkan! Dasar monyet!" Hyukjae cemberut mendengarnya.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda" gumam Hyukjae.

"hah! Sudah mesra-mesraannya!" Miss Heechul menatap gerah kedua pemuda di depannya. "Sekarang aku akan memberikan hukuman utuk kalian! Kalian dari klub tari, 'kan? Kalian tahu lagu trouble maker? " tanya Miss Hee yang di balas anggukan oleh ke dua remaja 17 tahun itu.

"Yang di nyanyikan oleh HyunA 'kan? Tentu saja aku tahu! Ia idolaku!" jawab Donghae menggebu-gebu.

"ya! Ikan! Kau melupakan Junhyungnya! Dasar mesum! Tahunya hanya yang sexy!" sembur Hyukjae jengkel.

"Hey Hyukjae! Kau tidak usah cemburu! Kau itu lebih sexy daripada dia. Bahkan lebih sexy daripada Hyorin SISTAR! Huwahahaha" canda Donghae.

"Kau kira aku lelaki macam apa, hah?! Lihat ini! Dadaku rata! Er-a-te-a! RATA! Lagipula aku tidak cemburu! Sialan kau!"

"Ya! Diam! Bertengkarnya nanti saja!" teriak Mrs. Heechul jengkel.

"Habis...Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan hukuman kami?" Hyukjae bertanya yang langsung di amini oleh Donghae.

"Kalian harus menjadi penghibur di pesta pernikahanku nanti! Berlatih lah! Tarikan tarian trouble maker dengan sempurna dan...seksehhh"

"Mwoya!" teriak ikan dan monyet itu kompak.

"Ingat! Ini hukuman, baby!" ucap Mrs. Hee puas dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya. "Dan Hyukjae! Kurasa kau tidak perlu pakai wig. Rambutmu cukup mendukung kok untuk menjadi wanitanya."

"WHAT THE F—!" Umpatan Hyukjae terpotong saat Donghae membekap mulutnya.

"Bicaralah yang sopan Hyukjae!" bisik Donghae pelan saat melepaskan bekapannya pada Hyukjae.

"Puah! Kenapa aku yang harus menjadi HyunAnya? Ini gila! Aku tidak mau!"

"Sudahlah Hyukkie! Itu tidak buruk kok! Kau pasti sexy sekali nanti! hahahaha" terang Donghae yang malah menambah kekesalan Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, terpaksa aku melaporkan perbuatan kalian ke kepala sekolah dengan tuduhan 'berkelakuan tidak sopan kepada guru'. Kau tidak tahu saja kalau kelakuan Kim Jongwoon Sajangnim itu super duper aneh!" GUBRAK! Haehyuk sweatdrop. 'Memangnya kau tidak aneh?' batin mereka berdua. " Hukuman kalian mungkin akan lebih dari ini. Asal kalian tahu, dulu aku pernah di hukum memakai kostum kura-kura dan menari bersama kura-kura peliharaannya karena tidak sengaja menjitak kepalanya. Parahnya lagi, aku menarikannya di depan keluarga calon istrinya. Menyedihkan sekali, ya?"

Jehh. Itu mah salah Mrs. Hee sendiri. Masa' kepalanya kepala sekolah dijitak? Mentang-mentang kepalanya Kim jongwoon Sajangnim kelebihan enzim jadi ukurannya di atas rata-rata.

"Kalian tidak mau, 'kan?" tanya Mrs. Hee menakut- nakuti yang langsung di balas gelengan kepala dari HaeHyuk. "Ya sudah! Berlatih sana yang rajin! Pernikahannya minggu depan! Kalau tidak memuaskan, aku akan meminta kepala sekolah untuk memberikan hukuman yang lebih dari ini! Hahaha."

'Cih! Jahat sekali!' batin HaeHyuk kompak. Sampai masalah batinpun mereka kompak sekali, 'yah?

.

.

.

"Ya! Seriuslah Lee Hyukjae! Kau bilang ingin jadi penari profesional!" Donghae membentak Hyukjae yang sedang mendengus saat ini. Di matikannya alunan lagu trouble maker yang berasal dari laptopnya itu. Mereka sedang berlatih tarian trouble maker di tempat biasa—flat Hyukjae—sekarang. Sedaritadi mereka mencoba melakukan gerakan yang di lakukan HyunA dan Junhyung di lagu trouble maker. Tetapi Hyukjae selalu mengacaukan semuanya . Gerakannya sangat kaku dan seperti sangat bukan Hyukjae yang selalu menari sepenuh jiwa raga.

"Habis...aku merasa aneh sekali."

"Tapi waktunya sudah mepet Hyukjae! Tinggal 2 hari lagi! 2 hari!"

"Ya! Kau mana mengerti perasaanku, dasar ikan sialan!"

"Apa susahnya sih menghayati tarian ini? Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang dulu!"

"Y-Ya! Baiklah! Kita coba sekali lagi!" teriak Hyukjae panik. Hyukjae tidak suka sendirian. Karena itu ia selalu meminta Donghae menemaninya karena keluarga Hyukjae semuanya berada di kampung halamannya.

'Kau ingin aku menghayatinya? Baiklah! Akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku padamu Tuan Lee Donghae yang tampan!' tekad Hyukjae dalam hati.

Donghae menhela nafasnya. "Baiklah, seriuslah kali ini! Aku sudah sangat lelah." Ucapnya sambil memutar lagu itu lagi.

Shit! Hyukjae benar-benar membuktikan ikrar yang di ucapkannya dalam hati. Donghae tercengang di sela-sela tariannya bersama Hyukjae. Hyukjae meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan sangat menggoda. Tubuhnya di buat segemulai mungkin dengan wajah yang menirukan ekspresi HyunA saat menarikan tarian ini. Bawah bibirnya ia gigit pelan dengan mata sendu dan itu sukses membuat Donghae ketar-ketir saat melihatnya.

'trouble maker.' Sass. Dan selesailah sudah tarian mereka. Dengan suara terengah-engah hyukjae berkata kepada donghae,

"Kau...hhahh...masih mau pulang...hhahh?"

"hhahh...Kurasa menginap tidak buruk...hhahh..."

"Lalu?" ucap Hyukjae sambil mendekat kepada pemuda yang satunya.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk pinggang hyukjae kemudian medekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pemuda itu seraya berbisik, "Jangan salahkan aku, Lee hyukjae."

Hyukjae meremas kaos Donghae lalu bertanya, "Menyalahkan untuk apa ssshh?" ia mengerang pelan saat Donghae mengecup pelan lehernya. Sentuhan Donghae membuatnya kacau. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini.

"Untuk.." Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae pelan. "...ini..." dilumat dan dijilatnya bibir pemuda berjulukan monyet itu. "...lalu ini..." Donghae megusap pinggang Hykjae lalu merambat ke dalam kaosnya. "Dan..."

BRUK

Donghae menindih hyukjae di lantai ruang tamu rumah Hyukjae. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "...Ini...bercintalah denganku!"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meraih kepala pemuda di atasnya itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan gencar. Sepertinya pertanyaan Donghae tidak perlu di jawab.

.

.

.

**Hari perikahan**

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar di penjuru gedung acara pernikahan Mrs. Heechul dan lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya—Tan Hanggeng—yang dikenal sebagai aktor di negeri Cina sana.

PIUWIT (?)

Suara siulan terdengar berdatangan dari beberapa pengunjung yang merasa penampilan HaeHyuk sungguh cetar membahana. Kericuhan terjadi saat saat seseorang berteriak,

"Hey Lee Hyukjae! Kau cantik sekali! Menikahlah denganku! huahahahaha" orang yang berteriak itu bersuara seperti ember bocor khas lelaki yang suaranya baru puber setengah.

"Ku bunuh kau Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Hyukjae pada orang itu. Ternyata remaja puber itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, adik kelas mereka yang terkenal menyebalkan dan jahil.

"Habis dress itu cocok sekali denganmu, 'sih! Puahahahaha"

BUGH!

Suara itu berasal dari tangan Donghae yang memukul Kyuhyun tepat di pipi.

"Tidak perlu Hyukjae yang membunuhmu. Cukup aku saja. Hyukjae itu milikku, setan kecil!"

-END-

Yosh! Saya rajin yah? Tadi malem baru publish, sekarang udah publish lagi. Mumpung sabtu minggu saya bisa ngetik dan publish ff sesuka hati eh ga sesuka hati juga deh. Ini aja abis rebutan sama si mbak.

Oh ya maaf ya saya Cuma bisa tahap 'pemanasan' kalo ursan lemon saya Cuma jago bacanya doang hehehe *buagh*

Mungkin kalau udah masuk hari senen saya ga akan publish. Paling saya akan melanglang buana baca ff dimana-mana sampe ada waktu kosong buat saya nulis lagi. Maklum, saya menulis karena saya suka membaca. *ini slogan saya*

Saya amat sangat bersyukur karena ff ini jadi amat sangat panjang di bandingkan ff saya yg dulu2.

Jadi author itu seru yah! Sering banget spot jantung! Buka reviewer aja saya udah gemeteran *lebay*

Review gak review saya berterima kasih sekali karena ada yg baca ff saya ini sampe abis.

BIG THANKS FOR THE LAST COMMENT AND SORRY FOR TYPO(S)

Tertanda, Volum48


End file.
